1. Field of the Invention
Sensors for critical stress diagnostic in real time and smart skin especially for aircraft and space vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,623 (Hubbard, Aug. 25, 1998) discloses the Smart skin sensor for real time side impact detection. However, no patents or applications are known for sensor or smart skin based on the proposed physical phenomena.